Juste la fin du monde
by laylou-miimi
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'il faisait beau que tout allait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?


Hello les gens !

Alors l'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de "Roméo et Juliette", la comédie musical (je ne vous dis pas laquelle sinon on trouve direct quelle tournure prend l'histoire). Après l'avoir perdue, réécrite et oubliée maintenant la voilà.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série est à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier (juste du plaisir de partager ;).).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Gregory était au bout de la rue, il s'y était fait déposer il y a plus d'une heure. Il s'était avancé dans celle-ci avant de faire demi-tour. Il avait alors fait le tour du quartier, pour réfléchir. Une première fois, puis une deuxième, une troisième et le voilà à la fin de son huitième tour, toujours au même point. Toujours aussi indécis. Il le devait. Il lui avait dit oui, il avait accepté de le faire à sa place, et quelque part il sentait que c'était à lui de le faire. Le soulagement dans ces yeux si froids d'habitude lui revinrent en mémoire et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il prit son courage à deux mains s'avança dans la rue. Arrivé devant la porte sombre surplombée du si connu 221B en lettres d'or, il hésita, un soupir plus tard il frappa à la porte. Il se composa un sourire et quand Mrs Hudson lui ouvrit elle ne remarqua rien. Elle l'invita à monter, souriante, comme à chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois elle cria à l'étage qu'il était là et regagna son appartement. Son pas était lourd et lent dans cet escalier si souvent gravit, il ne voulait pas franchir cette porte. Il avait du mal avec ses propres sentiments, comment gérera-t-il les siens ? Comment lui dire ? Il s'arrêta et inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte. Il était là, son archet dans une main, un chiffon dans l'autre qui glissait lentement sur la corde.

-Bonjour Inspecteur ! Vous m'amenez une enquête intéressant à ce que je vois !

Il était si guilleret.

Gregory haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

-Votre pas plus lourd dans l'escalier, plus lent aussi, et le temps que vous avez mis avant de frapper, c'est que ça doit être plutôt croustillant, expliqua-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ?

Il ne voulait pas être son messager.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Un silence, Sherlock avait compris, au ton, que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-A propose de John.

Sherlock s'est redressé et ne bouge plus, son teint blanchi. Le messager…

-Il a eu un accident.

Un silence insoutenable.

-Il est mort Sherlock, il marqua une pause, je suis désolé.

…De la mort.

Un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise les fit sursauter, Mrs Hudson venait leur apporter un plateau avec du thé et des gâteaux, aucun d'entre eux ne l'a entendu arriver. Un cri lui échappa et elle porta ses mains à sa bouche alors qu'elle se mis à trembler. Gregory hésita, il voulait la consoler mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter Sherlock des yeux. Il ne bougeait pas. Une statue eut été jalouse. Un long instant passa sans qu'aucun ne fit de réels mouvements.

Soudain Sherlock pointa Gregory de son archet.

-Vous avez presque failli m'avoir Inspecteur !

Gregory ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Je dois vous féliciter. Votre capacité à mentir s'améliore de jours en jours.

Mrs Hudson était tout aussi ébahie se demandant si Gregory aurait réellement pu faire une chose pareille.

-Mais vous savez, reprenait Sherlock semblant parti pour un long laïus, je vois clair encore

-Sherlock !

La voix grave de Gregory résonna dans l'appartement. Le silence retomba et il dû reprendre ses esprits avant de reprendre.

-Je ne plaisante pas, dit-il, Sherlock je...

-Comment ?

-Un accident de voiture, en allant voir un patient.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le bruit de Sherlock qui tombait. Gregory n'en croyait pas ses yeux. A ses côtés Mrs Hudson vacilla, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena au canapé, où il l'aida à s'assoir, le visage fermé. Il lui apporta des mouchoirs et observa Sherlock. Il était là, ses mains, tremblantes, masquaient en parti son visage, de ses yeux tombaient des larmes, d'abord timides. Gregory s'approcha de lui, il s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La tête de Sherlock allait de droite à gauche, et de gauche à droite, ses lèvres récitaient une litanie silencieuse de "Non.". Une rivière salée s'écoulait de ses yeux si clairs.

Sherlock pleurait, sanglotait sous leurs yeux et aucun d'eux, assiégés par leur propre peine, ne savaient quoi faire, Gregory se sentait bien inutile avec sa main sur son épaule, une goutte dans un océan, déchainé.

Soudain un "Non." toujours silencieux mais plus fort que les autres franchit ses lèvres et il se redressa, se leva, et attrapa son manteau quittant l'appartement dans un dernier "Non." audible.

-Sherlock !

La main de Gregory était tendue dans le vide, Sherlock ayant déjà disparu, elle courait après du vent.

-Laissez-le seul...

La voix tremblante résonna dans l'appartement vide.

Sa main retomba, lourde.

-J'ai moi aussi besoin d'être seule.

Elle se leva et Gregory voulu l'aider mais elle refusa. Elle allait franchir le seuil quand elle se retourna. Elle posa sa main ravinée sur l'avant-bras de Gregory.

-Merci de lui avoir dit vous-même.

Un maigre sourire remonta ses lèvres. Elle disparaît ensuite à son tour dans les escaliers, il entendit le bruit de sa porte qui se refermait, derrière elle. Le silence retomba et il soupira, seul. Il était seul dans cet appartement vide, trop vide, tout l'appartement lui parut soudainement insupportable et il s'empressa de le quitter. Sur le pas de la porte, les bruits de la rue le frappèrent de plein fouet, debout, appuyé sur la porte il inspira un grand coup, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps, sans s'en rendre compte, inconsciemment. Il avait besoin de marcher. Il s'engouffra dans la foule, se fondit dedans, et la laissa le guider au gré de ses mouvements.

Ailleurs, dans Londres, à l'abri des murs d'un hôpital, des pas rapides se dirigeaient vers le sous-sol. Les portes battantes bruissaient sur son passage, les couloirs étaient déserts, comme souvent dans cette partie de l'hôpital. Il se stoppa finalement après une dernière volée de portes, cherchant du regard. Son regard s'arrêta sur la seule silhouette présente ici, assise en tailleur sur le bureau elle fixait l'extérieur par la fenêtre, suivant les pas des passants, les roues des voitures, ailleurs. Les mains serrées autour d'une tasse fumante d'où pendait la ficelle d'un sachet de thé, au bruit de la porte elle avait tourné la tête, elle fixait son regard un sourire triste aux lèvres. La main qui venait de pousser la porte retomba, lourdement le long du manteau noir. Les deux mains posèrent la tasse sur le bureau et s'enfoncèrent dans les grandes poches de la blouse blanche.

-Molly je…

Sherlock ne put finir sa phrase, les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

-Je sais Sherlock, répondit Molly en s'approchant, je sais.

Elle était en face de lui et le couvrait d'un tendre regard, ses yeux rougis plongés dans ceux de Sherlock qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de pleurer. Il tendit une main dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

Molly lui ouvrit les bras et il vint s'y nicher, sa tête sur son épaule il sanglotait en répétant ça question. Elle serra ses bras autour de lui, les yeux humides.

\- Ca va aller, Sherlock.

Elle murmurait ces mots, lentement, autant pour Sherlock que pour elle.

-Non, c'est impossible… murmura Sherlock.

Molly n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme ça, hors du temps, pendant longtemps, aucun des deux ne sauraient dire combien.

Un bureau londonien, dans le centre-ville, un homme admirait le désastre, troublé. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu, ne pas s'attacher, ne pas se lier, _ne pas être affecté_. Il savait trop le mal que ça faisait pour ne pas le mettre en garde, il savait trop l'inquiétude, le stress, la peur, la douleur. Il savait trop. Il ne voulait pas ça pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de côtoyer du monde. Il l'aimait trop pour l'empêcher de se faire des amis, trop pour vouloir qu'il soit aussi seul qu'il l'avait été pendant des années. Incapable de lui annoncer lui-même il avait demandé à Gregory, égoïstement, alors qu'il savait que Gregory était lui aussi bouleversé par la nouvelle, soulagé de le voir accepter il avait regagné son bureau. Depuis il fixait les écrans devant lui qui affichaient les parcours différents des amis de celui que le mort venait de frapper.

-Je vais te raccompagner.

Molly fut la première à reprendre la parole. Ils étaient là depuis des heures. Après une étreinte qui avait duré, ils s'étaient laissé tomber par terre assis contre une table main dans la main, silencieusement. Elle s'était relevée, enlevant sa blouse et devant le silence de Sherlock elle enchaîna.

-Mrs Hudson va s'inquiéter.

L'énonciation du nom de sa logeuse sembla légèrement le réveillé puisqu'il redressa la tête vers elle. Il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et se leva. Elle l'entraina à sa suite vers la sortie. L'air s'était refroidi et le soir tombait, ils frissonnèrent resserrant leurs manteaux autour d'eux. Molly héla un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur qui voulut entamer une discussion mais qui devant leurs têtes préféra naturellement s'abstenir. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir Mrs Hudson sorti de chez elle, elle fut soulagée de voir Sherlock. Elle les suivit à l'étage, elle avait préparé du thé. Une fois l'escalier gravit, ils restèrent un instant à contempler l'appartement, vide. Sherlock se laissa ensuite tomber sur le canapé et Mrs Hudson s'assit à côté, Molly tourna un moment dans l'appartement avant de décider de partir.

-Reste.

La voix de Sherlock la stoppa net. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il hésita avant d'avouer.

-C'est trop…vide.

Puis il s'enroula dans son manteau, ramena ses jambes contre lui et s'allongea sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de Mrs Hudson qui glissa ses doigts au milieu des boucles ébènes, tendrement. Molly s'assit au bureau et le silence retomba. Un silence reposant. Apaisant, ils étaient tous les trois réunis. Ensemble. Ils devaient bien ça à celui qui par son humanité les avaient rapprochés. Il lui devait bien ça. Il devait bien ça à John. Ils se soutiendraient et surmonteraient cette épreuve ensemble, pour lui.

Londres, la nuit s'enroulait autour d'elle, un parc arboré dans ses rues. Assise sur un banc, une silhouette, ses coudes sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains. Gregory était là, il ne faisait rien de particulier, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer seul. Le parc était presque désert, un sportif passait de temps à autre mais c'était à peu près tout. Des pas se firent entendre, des pas réguliers accompagnés d'un bruit régulier, une troisième jambe, peut-être une canne ? Précisément, un parapluie. Les pas s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur et il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il soupira.

-Merci, dit-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de Gregory.

-Je suis fatigué, souffla-t-il en relevant la tête.

Le regard las, au loin le vent faisait grincer une balançoire de fortune.

-Je sais, répondit l'arrivant.

Sa main s'approcha de l'épaule de Gregory avant de s'abstenir et de revenir sur le manche de son parapluie.

-Je suis désolé.

Un sourire fleurit malgré lui sur ses lèvres et Gregory pouffa presque.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Rien, je ne pensais simplement pas t'entendre dire ça un jour, Mycroft.

Il tourna son regard vers lui et s'accrocha au sien. Mycroft écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gregory. Avec ce regard noisette il venait de se prendre en plein face toute la souffrance de Gregory.

-J'ai l'air pathétique hein, se moqua-t-il.

Mycroft n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Enfin si c'était que l'air… soupira à nouveau Gregory.

Cette fois il n'hésita pas et sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Gregory, le ramenant légèrement à lui. Gregory ne put résister plus longtemps, cette main était le signal qu'il n'avait plus à être fort, que quelqu'un d'autre prenait le poids sur ses épaules, et ça lui allait. Sa main cacha ses yeux et ils se mirent à couler. Ça avait été une journée horrible. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose pour aujourd'hui oublier et dormir.

Mycroft caressait tendrement l'épaule de Gregory en regardant la Soleil se coucher, voir tous ces gens si affectés l'avait, et il ne s'y attendait pas, affecté lui aussi et plus que de raison.

Londres continuait sa route.

Aujourd'hui John Watson était mort, et sur la capitale Britannique il ne pleuvait même pas.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas dites le moi ça m'intéresse;).

La chanson c'est "Comment lui dire ?" voilà.

Bisous à vous. A plus les gens;).


End file.
